1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-volatile memory devices, and more specifically to memory devices employing a phase-change memory element.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials are widely used in read-write optical disks, and such materials are seeing increasing use in computer memory devices. These materials have at least two solid phases, including for example a generally amorphous solid phase and a generally crystalline solid phase. Laser pulses are used in read-write optical disks to switch between phases and to read the optical properties of the material after the phase change, and electrical pulses are employed in the same manner in computer memory devices.
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, also can be caused to change phase by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process, allowing at least a portion of the phase change structure to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from crystalline state to amorphous state. The magnitude of the reset current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and of the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, so that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One direction of development has been toward forming small pores in an integrated circuit structure, and using small quantities of programmable resistive material to fill the small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovshinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Having Tapered Contact,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued Nov. 11, 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalcogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued Aug. 4, 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued Nov. 21, 2000, and Reinberg, “Chalcogenide Memory Cell with a Plurality of Chalcogenide Electrodes,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,788, issued Jul. 6, 1999.
A specific issue arising from conventional phase change memory structures is the heat sink effect of conventional designs. Generally, the prior art teaches the use of metallic electrodes on both sides of the phase change memory element, with electrodes of approximately the same size as the phase change member. Such electrodes act as heat sinks, the high heat conductivity of the metal rapidly drawing heat away from the phase change material. Because the phase change occurs as a result of heating, the heat sink effect results in a requirement for higher current, in order to effect the desired phase change.
One approach to the heat flow problem is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,704, entitled “Self Aligned Air-Gap Thermal Insulation for Nano-scale Insulated Chalcogenide Electronics (NICE) RAM”, in which an attempt is made to isolate the memory cell. That structure, and the attendant fabrication process, is overly complex, yet it does not promote minimal current flow in the memory device.
It is desirable therefore to provide a memory cell structure having small dimensions and low reset currents, as well as a structure that addresses the heat conductivity problem, and a method for manufacturing such structure that meets tight process variation specifications needed for large-scale memory devices. It is further desirable to provide a manufacturing process and a structure, which are compatible with manufacturing of peripheral circuits on the same integrated circuit.